For Love Of The Game
by andrea mae
Summary: Oliver's career in Quidditch is ended because of an accident and rturnes to Hogwarts and takes over Madame Hooch's job of flight instructor and Quidditch referee. A much better Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the Characters in it.

Summary: Oliver Wood's career is ended because of an accident on the pitch during a match. He goes back to Hogwarts and takes over Madame Hooch's job of flight instructor and referee at Quidditch matches. His long time love, Sara Malcolm, comes back to Hogwarts with her Quidditch team upon the request of Dumbledore. Old flames are reignite and secrets will be reveled, but can they handle it again?

* * *

Sara returned to Hogwarts for a Quidditch match to help train the youngsters. She remembered her days at Hogwarts, in her sixth year becoming Hufflepuff's house Quidditch team Captain, She was never more happy or proud, except the births of her niece and nephew and of course being drafted by the Appleby Arrows. Sara remembered Professor Dumbledore and how Hogwarts was.

"Sara?" Her team mate gently took her arm and pulling off memory lane. "Are you ok? I though we lost you for a moment."

"You almost did," she joked flipping her long braid over her shoulder. She walked in and the student stared at the group. They guys were joking around about what it was like when they were here. Sara stayed quiet and kept her head down.

"Sara do you remember-"He stopped, "Never mind I forgot you were in Hufflepuff, sorry."

"Its ok, Tom." She smiled. Sara thought she saw the ghost of an old love. A young woman with long dark hair pressed to the wall by a dashing young man with beautiful brown eyes and brown hair,

"I think we've lost her again." Josh joked then realizing what she was thinking. "Sara, he's gone." He gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Go ahead on guys, we'll catch up." He looked back at the young Chaser. She was only 24 and had seen so much already. "Sara you can't keep going back to what was, this is now. You are a star in Quidditch and Oliver is gone from your world. You watched what happened that match-"

"Please stop." Tears threatened to spill. "He is not dead so stop speaking as if he was! I should have gone to him instead of listening to you," hostility was in her voice and in her eyes, "I would have given up this life and worked anywhere to help him."

"Old love dies hard as I see," he sighed, "Sara your whole family has been on one Quidditch team or another. As you can see it is tradition and in a way you have broken that tradition as you being a woman, please don't give it up over a man."

"You know my nephew asked me why I still play Quidditch and why I am not with Oliver. And for the first time I couldn't answer his question and you know what he said?"

"Tom picked at his nails annoyed with the conversation," no."

"He said it didn't seem right, why would anyone in there right mind choose money over love. I was so in love with him that I couldn't walk straight when I was a student here and I just watched as his career was taken from him, I should have stood up to you and I didn't, BLOODY HELL!" Her fists where clenched tightly by her sides.

"I see young Sara Malcolm had returned to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said appearing in the hall way. "Come to cause some more troubles?"

"Professor," Sara went back to the sweet girl she was in school.

"It is Albus now, your no longer in school." He gave a hearty laugh before embracing her. "I must admit that the Quidditch matches have been quite boring with out your antics."

"Thank you sir," she smiled half heartedly. She remembered how she and Oliver would be hams on the pitch. She soon composed herself enough to look at him again. "I just can't imagine it has been that boring has it?"

"You would be surprised, it makes my heart warm knowing that you could come and help with out Quidditch students."

"It was our pleasure Albus," Tom stated, "I would love to sit here and chat but the team and myself are very hungry."

"You're in luck Tom," he said a little annoyed with Tom's tone. "Dinner has been set up for you and your team." He took Sara's arm and led them into the great hall. It didn't seem a grand and magical as it once did, in fact it seemed smaller and duller. Sara sighed knowing things will always be different. She had so many talent, potions, charms, and dueling. She had an offer to join a dueling team and even work for the ministry. But instead she decided to play Quidditch. "Don't look so glum Sara, things always change as people get older that is just part of the fun and experience."

"I guess so," Sarah smiled before she took her seat at the table with the team. The students came in and took their seats.

"I have an announcement to make," he stood before the school with a smile. "We have the honor of hosting the Appleby Arrows." Every one clapped, "They will be working with the Quidditch teams and the fight classes to further better your education of Quidditch. Thank you and let the feast begin."

--

Oliver looked up at the name Appleby Arrows, "That is Sara's team is it not?"

Professor McGonagall nodded in response, "I believe she is still with them. She was one to carry on a tradition as well as breaking it. She was full of fire when she was here, she could have had a wonderful life and a nice job. But she chose Quidditch over it all."

"If you have ever played the game you'd know what the addition was," he smiled. "There she is," he whispered when he was that dark red hair and bright blue eyes.

"So why don't you go talk to her."

"She didn't even write when she found out about the accident. Why would she want to see me now?" He sighed, "It isn't worth it anymore."

next day 

Sara stood with Tom, he was complaining about the weather or something. "I had forgotten this wonderful weather all together. How did I get talked into this?"

"I don't remember," Sara said annoyed, "I didn't take the bloody owl!" she sat down on the grass and watched the clouds over head. She wanted to disappear into her own thoughts and memories not to teach the students. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Madame Hooch either. "Why am I even here?"

"I don't know what goes on in your head let alone my own."

"Tom I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to myself." She sat up to see the first class coming over.

"Smile darling."

"Call me that one more time and I will make you wish-" Sara stopped when she saw Oliver leading the group. "Oliver?" She was surprised.

"Surprised?" He asked in a nasty tone. "Well you should be seeing as how you've forgotten all about me." He smiled at his class. "Wouldn't you like to learn about Quidditch from the experts?" The class nodded eagerly and Oliver passed them off on the team. "Have fun." And with that he left. They taught all the classes that day with out Oliver.

"Have I ever told you that I hate Quidditch classes?" She laid face down on her bed. Tom looked around at the room.

"So this is what its like to be a teacher here, huh?"

"Why are you going to make a career change and leave me alone?" She asked propping herself up on her elbows.

"No," he answered shortly before coming to sit next to her, "You know you're beautiful when you've done a hard days playing of Quidditch."

"Tom, I'm not going to sleep with you so get over it!" Sara pushed him off of her bed. "Go away!" She yelled getting pissed.

"Or what?"

"I'll let the bluggers out." Memories of the last time she threatened that came rushing back. Tom scrambled out before Sara could say anymore.

Sara didn't go to dinner that night; instead she took a bath and walked around the school. She stopped by the library where she and Oliver shared their first kiss. Sara wished she could go back to a simpler time when all they needed was each other. There was never a need for money or expensive things, just love. She remembered when he sunk her into this room and locked the door for an afternoon during their last year. There were plans of a wedding when they got enough money. He would go play for the Puddlemere United and she would go work at the ministry or something. Funny how things never really work out the way you planned them.

Sara walked out to the bridge to find Oliver. "I come here a lot to let my mind wonder."

"And what does your mind wonder to?" Sara asked coming to stand next to him, she puller her jacket closer around her.

"You," he looked at her. "I wonder why you never took the time to come and see me or even write to me after the accident." He sighed, "I know it doesn't matter anymore because you are better than me, you've worked you way up in the ranks and I failed and became the new flight teacher at Hogwarts."

"Oliver-"

"Don't say anything, you don't have to, I understand. You and Tom are perfect."

"Me and Tom?! Are you crazy?" Sara pulled away, "I can't believe you would think such a thing!"

"What else was-"

"You are pathetic!" Her American side was coming as it did when she was pissed. "Oliver Wood I wish I never came to Hogwarts!" She began to walk away.

"Why because you met me?"

"YES!" She screamed before running off. Oliver smiled to himself, she hadn't changed one bit. She was the same hot-headed American underneath the cool and collective English Quidditch player. Oliver felt himself falling for her all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver seemed to have a spring in his step the next morning as Sara was fuming. She couldn't believe the nerve that Oliver had accrued, that was not Oliver and for some reason she liked the new Oliver. But still he accused her of being with Tom who she hated with a passion.

"Bring on the next group of brats," Tom said as Sara tried her Quidditch robe closed.

"Why are we in full gear?" Steven asked streaking out.

"Because this is the house team."

"Which house," Kevin asked confused.

"Ah, ah, um…"

"Slytherin," Sara answered.

"Your kidding these kids grow up to be death eaters and shit, why do we have to-"

"Because we are here to help all the Quidditch teams," Sara smiled at Tom. Then she moved closer to him, "don't even think about making a move on me up in the air."

"I thought I was Captain of this team."

"Bastard," Sara mumbled taking flight. She watched from the air as Tom talked to the Slytherins. Sara looked over her shoulder to see the rest of the team look uneasy. Then Sara spotted Oliver by the wall in his black wool sweater and tan pants. She felt the color in her face rise; it was like the day he asked her out. She was at practice and he watched from the stands, but this wasn't some school fantasy this was real life and there were no more chances.

"Sara!" Tom called waving for her to come down. He handed her a scroll. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you."

"Why?" She asked reading the scroll carefully. Tom only shrugged, "Lot of help you are," she pushed pass him and walked pass Oliver with out a look. Her robes flew around her and she couldn't help but feel like she was still Captain of the Hufflepuff team. She reached Dumbledore's office and took a ragged breath. Even though she wasn't a student getting called to Dumbledore's office was a scary thing.

"Come on in Sara." Dumbledore still doesn't miss a thing. Sara walked in and saw Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"I didn't do it?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course not, you haven't been here long enough," Professor McGonagall said with a smile.

"Come we have some things to talk about. I am leaving at the end of this year," Dumbledore smiled, "Professor McGonagall will be taking my place and we need a transfigurations teacher. Would you be interested in the job?" Dumbledore didn't beat around the bush.

"Surly there is someone more qualified than me."

"You were a straight A student in my class," Professor McGonagall said with a hopeful smile.

"But still I am a Quidditch player, I have had no practice nor do I have the temper for students." Sara smiled, "I am flattered by the offer, but may I have time?"

"Of course," Dumbledore smiled, "Take as much time as you need." There was something of knowing in his voice that made Sara look at him in confusion.

Sara just left, wondering what they knew and weren't letting on about.

Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall, "She will take the job I am sure, but she needs to find it for herself."

"Are you sure about this Albus?" She was worried for Sara. "That Tom is trying to control her every move, Albus?"

"She will take the job to get away from him." He took a seat in his chair.

--

"Have fun with Dumbledore?" Tom asked laughing at her. She only looked at him with anger.

"Why do you care?" She snapped. Tom reached for her and she pulled away. "Don't touch me; I hate you and this fucking team. You all sat around and watched!" She threw her broom at Tom. "After my contract is up this year I am gone."

"And where will you go?"

"I am a Malcolm after all and could have my choice of Quidditch team or I could stay and teach here."

"Become a Hogwarts Teacher? Honey you don't have the temper and would do better with me." He tried to put an arm around her; Sara pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Call me one more name or touch me and I swear you'll pay for it!" Sara wasn't smiling. "I've put up with seven years of this bullshit and its over."

"Trouble on the Quidditch Pitch, what a Catchy headline," Rita Skeeter said as a picture was snapped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sara asked getting up in her face. "There is no Harry Potter, no death eaters or-"

"My, my aren't we grouchy this morning. Just a couple of questions."

"You have no right to be here," Oliver said coming to stand between Rita and Sara.

"Still protecting her after all these years, why didn't you rush to his aid? He needed you and kept asking for you my dear," she gently touched Sara's face. The Slytherins just watched waiting to see the next move.

"Go away Rita, you have no place here," Tom stepped forward.

"A love triangle how wonderful," he quill began scribble wildly.

"There is no love triangle here, go away," Sara's grip on her wand began to turn her knuckles white. Oliver took her other hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Just then Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall came running out. Sara looked up into Oliver's eyes and gave a small smile and he smiled back at her.

"There it is, get it!" Rita yelled seeing the perfect moment between them.

"Please Rita, this is just a team effort to help the school Quidditch teams. Nothing more than what it is-"Dumbledore's voice faded off as Oliver and Sara just stared into each others eyes. Time seemed to stop and go back to when they were students, trying to hide a love that would never die. "Miss Malcolm?" Dumbledore brought her out of her thoughts and she let his hand go. Oliver's face turned from happy to hurt.

"Yes?" She asked stepping forward.

"Take over the class, Tom you will do the interview." He didn't smile like he did when he was in his office. No now he was serious. Sara nodded and he gave her a wink and she smiled back at him. She taught the class for about twenty minutes before Tom came back, every one could tell something in that meeting pissed him off. And Tom pissed off was not one to be messed with. Sara had seen his late wife try to help him when he was pissed and she was never heard from again.

"I'll take over," he said and Sara backed away and let him go. Oliver appeared in a window of the castle. Sara saw him and smiled, but he turned away. She walked off before Tom could stop her, she was only a chaser and they had two others, they really didn't need her or did they? 'Who cares,' Sara thought as she kept walking. She found herself outside Madame Hooch's old office. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Oliver's voice could barley be heard. Sara walked in and shut the door behind her and she waited till he turned to see her. "Sara," he said surprised, "Why are you here?"

"I came to see you," after the fact she realized how silly it sounded and blushed.

"Interesting," he smiled, "And why would you come to see me now?"

"Because I have the time and it looks like my career in Quidditch is over." She took a seat on the chair before his desk.

"Why?"

"You saw the stunt I pulled on the Pitch, Tom is going to kill me." She put her head in her hands. "He has controlled my every move since I stated on that team," Oliver came to sit next to her;" at first I thought he was being nice but then things got way too serious."

"Really?" Oliver asked having no clue with the way the team showed itself to the world.

"He kept asking for sexual favors and soon I couldn't do anything." Tears began to fall and Oliver wanted to help but didn't see any way. "I didn't do it and he kept trying, he always does. I've tried to ignore it or do something but to him I am powerless. Oliver, I wish I could go back in time and never accept the offer."

"In life there are Things we wish we could redo, but then things wouldn't be the same and the fun memories wouldn't be there." He tried to choose his words carefully. "This was an experience that you will always have."

"The problem is that I love Quidditch and I don't want to give it up."

"Then don't." Oliver made things seem so simple.

"I wish it was that simple, Tom will ruin me and no other team will take me," the tears didn't stop, "My family will hate me for ever," she sobbed into her hands.

"Sara," Oliver took her in his arms and held her head against his chest. She just kept crying. "Your family wont hate you, they are proud of you and always will be," He stroked her head, her hair turned from the dark brown to fiery red in the sun. She will always be as he remembered in school, his Sara. "Sara," he gently pulled her head up to look at him. Without words he lowered his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Sara too stunned and weak to push away fell under the spell. She had forgotten how wonderful his kisses were and how they took her away from everything if only for a moment.

"Oliver?" She asked pulling away and looking down embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed Sara, I love you and always have," he smiled at her. Sara hung her head in shame; he said what she had feared. "Sara? Sara what is it?"

"Nothing," she lied. Her heart screamed inside of her to tell him that she loved him and couldn't live with out him. Her head said to keep it quiet and shout her mouth. He was in a new life and she wasn't apart of it any more. "I have to go, I am sorry," and just as she came she left leaving Oliver confused.

--

Sara picked at her food, her mind to occupied by the event in Oliver's office. She wanted to scream at herself for not telling him the truth. Everything wasn't right since they left Hogwarts and yet it seems Hogwarts has brought everything right again. Sara drank her own pitcher of wine and some of someone else. She needed to get away, far away. She had missed everything that was important to her and now her eyes were opened.

"Excuse me," she said in a soft tone with slurred words. Tom and the other team mates looked at her with worried eyes. Sara debated telling them off but just kept walking. Snape walked by her and was amazed at her.

"Miss Malcolm?" he tried to stop her but she kept walking, then he looked at Tom and his gaze became one of stone. "Dare I ask or just believe it wasn't you?"

"Think what you want." He said shoving his face full of food.

Outside tears fell like rain and Sara ran towards the dark Forrest. Her heart beats seemed like a drum calling her to her own execution. She tried to ignore the pain that the memories brought back. She found herself deep into the woods where she fell to her knees and screamed. She let her tears fall freely as she hit the ground. This wasn't the way she wanted her life to come out like, she was supposed to be married to Oliver and he was to be a huge Quidditch star. Now Sara was in the spot light and he was thrown on the back burner.

"Sara?" Sara looked up to see Oliver standing next to a tree. "What happened to you?"

"Oliver please, I was doing fine before I came back here-"

"Sara I love you and always will, there is nothing that you can do about that."

"After all that has happened I find it hard to believe that. You would rather crush me than look at me. Everything we planed together has been crushed. You were the Quidditch star!"

"Is that what all of this is about?" He kneeled next to her. "Sara that doesn't matter to me any more, I just want to be with you. To know that you love me."

"Oliver please, there are things that you don't know about, things I can't bring myself to tell you." Sara got up and walked to the edge of a small pond.

"If this has anything to do with Tom, I don't care-"

"It has to do with you!" She turned to face him with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. "Oliver I loved you so much that if you had asked me to curse myself I would have! If you asked me to give up everything for you I would have. But you didn't you just kept going on as if you didn't need anything. Oliver I would have died for you, or worse I would have killed for you!"

"I am asking you now to give up Quidditch and stay with me."

"You are asking to late."

"Am I?" Oliver walked over to her. He slipped an arm around her waist and a hand in her hair, "I believe inside you are fighting the urge to tell me that you love me and to leave that team and marry me." His hot breath danced on her skin. "Say it Sara, say you love me."

"Oliver I cant you know that."

"You can Sara and you want to, I know you too well." Sara looked into his eyes which told him everything. "Come with me, Sara. Spend the night with me." Sara didn't say anything but she only followed him as he took her hand. Oliver led her to his room and it was their 7th year all over again. They spent many nights together in his bed in the Gryffindor house. She felt the same feelings come flooding back and she just wanted him to have her again, she wanted to be his and only his.

Oliver slipped a hand behind her neck as he kissed her passionately. His other worked on the old sweater she always wore, the one his mother has sent her for Christmas in their 6th year. Once he had it off and had it flung over a chair he worked on her pants, tight black pants that helped show off her figure. Sara shivered because of the draft and Oliver instinctively laid her on the bed and covered her with his body. Sara then worked on Oliver's sweater and pulled it off with little effort, but before she could finish Oliver was at her neck. He made her gasp with very little effort at all; he knew her every little spot and used it to his advantage. He looked down and smiled seeing that she kept wearing his necklace after all these years. It was a turtle that he had gotten her after they left Hogwarts; she had a soft spot for animals and loved turtles.

He was brought back to the present by Sara dragging her hand up his back making him shiver with pleasure. 'She remembered,' he though with a smile at he lowered his lips to hers. She was just as he remembered a beautiful Goddess that he loved and that belonged to only him. Oliver began to remove his pants and Sara stopped him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Is this what you really wanted?"

"To be with you forever, yes. I want this to be a lasting thing, not a one time." Sara nodded feeling the same way. And so he finished the task he set out to do. He slipped his own pants off and left them in a pile. Sara took off her bra and panties and handed them to Oliver. They were black with little hearts. He took them and looked at her; Oliver tucked them away in the night stand and pulled off his boxers. How he loved the smell of Sara, it was an intoxicating smell that drove him half wild. Gently he worked himself inside of her and she let out small gasps and reached for his head. She kept her lips on his as he began to work back and forth bringing heat between them and pleasure mounting. Sara had forgotten his taste and his smell, and the way she felt when she was with him. Soon they were in the heat of pleasure and Sara arched her back up to meet Oliver's body. She moved her hips with his driving him half wild. "I love you Sara," he said as he climaxed and collapsed on top of her.

"I love you too Oliver," She whispered in his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara slept peacefully that night. Oliver laid wake for hours just watching her sleep, she looked like an angel. They were back together and Oliver looked over to his trunk, 'Maybe it is time to take that ring out again.' Oliver fell asleep with burning questions he dare not ask.

---

The next morning was a rainy one, which was perfect for a Wednesday. Oliver was the first to wake; he looked down at a still sleeping Sara. Her hair was spread out around her on the pillow. Oliver gently got up and rummaged through his trunk and pulled out a small ring box. He set it on the nightstand and got back in bed. Though he tried to be quiet he woke Sara.

"Good morning," he said gently kissing her.

"What time is it?" She asked rolling on her side to face him. She just looked deeply into his eyes.

"Maybe eight." He smiled, "I don't want to do anything but stay here."

"We can't; we both have things to do today."

"Not for a couple of hours we don't," he smiled and rolled her onto her back. "So last night you said you loved me, is that true?"

"Yes," Sara whispered with a huge smile.

"And would you leave Quidditch behind you and marry me?"

"Can't I have both?" She asked wrapping her legs around his waist. She knew that got him every time. She felt his manhood grow and harden. He threw his head to the side as his breath quickened. "What's wrong Oliver?"

"You know," he growled. He couldn't take it any more and drove himself into her. Sara let out a small whimper of pleasure. "What's wrong?" He asked in a mocking tone and with a huge smile. Sara gave him a playful whack on the shoulder. In response he drove himself deeper making her let out a soft moan. He then grabbed her hands and held them above her head.

"Oliver," Sara said trying to play the damsel in distress. Oliver smiled and kissed her ever so sweetly then with more passion. Sara began to move her hips in response to him. Then there was a knock on the door. Oliver tried to get up but Sara pulled him back, "Oliver."

"What?"

"Stay here, ignore them. Please," She pleaded and Oliver felt bad. "Oliver?" She asked Annoyed as he got up and put his pants on.

"Sorry," he whispered as he opened the door. "Tom, what can I help you with?"

"Where is Sara?" Tom was way passed pissed. Sara got up and got dressed fast. "I said where is Sara?"

"Why should you care?" Oliver answered, "She is a grown woman."

"Oliver stop," Sara opened the door to show herself. There were a group of girls who stopped at admire be young bare-chested teacher.

"Sara-" he started but Sara pulled him into the chamber.

"For god sake man," Sara said as Oliver shut the door," does everything with you have to be big and showy?"

"What is going on here?" he looked from Sara to Oliver then back.

"What does it bloody look like?" Sara yelled.

"A one night stand."

"Never," Oliver said getting defensive. "You can't control her any ore. She has a mind of her won and can choose what she wants."

"Oliver," Sara gently touched his arm.

"Sara quiet," he said pushing her behind him. "Back off Tom."

"No she is one of my players. The best in fact and I will not let her make a big mistake by marrying the flight instructor from Hogwarts!"

"I can give her want she needs ten fold yours. I can give her a life of happiness and love, real love!"

Sara sat on the bed and watched them fight. The she looked over and saw the ring box. She picked it up and opened the lid. She just stared at the ring, 'How long has he had this?' Sara couldn't take her eyes off of it. It was a turtle with a huge diamond in the middle as a shell. She quickly shut the lid and put it back.

"-You know nothing of what she wants!" Tom yelled.

"And you do? You work her half to death and control her every move! She deserves better!"

"She is a Quidditch player! It comes with the territory! You should know that, remember?" he had a smirk that both Sara and Oliver could have smacked off of him.

This time Sara jumped in. "You've both made your points," Sara had a hand on each of their chests. "This is my life and my choice. Tome leaver, I will meet you on the pitch." Tom left slamming the door behind him. "Oliver," Sara gently touched his face and he kissed the palms of her hands.

"Get as far away from him as you can, please marry me Sara. You know I'll never mistreat you."

"I know Oliver, I know." She reached up and kissed him. "If I could I would," she smiled at him, "When I get back to London I am putting myself back on the Quidditch Market. Quidditch is my life Oliver, you know that. I can't just give it up.'

"Even for me?" his eyes were pleading her.

"Oliver-" She stopped as tears threatened to spill"- I am so sorry." And with that she rushed out.

Quidditch practice flew by but Sara's thoughts were clouded with those of Oliver. She was so in love with the man that it hurt her. How could she leave him behind again just like his last game. She watched him fall and felt so helpless. Tom rushed her out of the Stands and back home. Now she kicked herself, she left him in his time of need.

"Sara!" Tom yelled from the ground, "Look Alive!" She forced herself to focus on the game. Tom kept on top of her when she would slow down every time. A long hard day for the whole team and when the sun finally began to set they all walked back to the castle gratefully.

"Sara," Oliver whispered pulling Sara towards him then pinned her ups against the wall, "you remember this place."

"Of course," She smiled, "Sweat and you." She kissed him passionately.

"Sara?" Tom came around the corner to see them. "I thought you gave him up," he said pulling Sara away from Oliver.

"No I didn't, Tom. And you know what; I don't think I ever will." She whipped her arm from his grasp. "I never wanted you or the team. Oliver is my one."

"It didn't seem that way at his last game."

Sara stopped and looked up at Oliver. He glared back at Tom, "Excuse me?"

"Yea, she was there that night."

"Go away Tom!" Sara screamed. "Leave me alone!" Oliver took her hand and led her into the Gryffindor locker room. "Oliver-"

"Were you at that game? Tell me truthfully."

"Yes," Sara hung her head. Oliver walked away trying to control his emotions. "Oliver," she tried to touch him but he knocked her back.

"You made me believe that you loved me! You made me believe!" He watched; with his own tear filled eyes as Sara began to cry. "You are nothing to me."

"I was there Oliver, with your child! That night I was going to give up Quidditch for you forever. I was going to raise our first child and many more. But when that blugger knocked you off your broom, I realized I would have to work!" Tears flowed down her face, "Tom wouldn't let me go to you! He dragged me out kicking and screaming! Oliver I tried to get to you, I tried! I wrote letters that never came back. And I lost the child." She now tried to hold back her sobs. "Believe me I love you Oliver."

"Get out of my life," he turned away. Sara stumbled to her feet and chocked back large sobs as she ran pass him. "Sara," he called after her but she was already out of ear shot.

For the rest of the week Sara avoided Oliver like the Plague. She wanted nothing to do with him and her options raced through her head. She could stay on with the Appleby Arrows, be traded to another Quidditch team or take Dumbledore's offer. There were no formal goodbyes when the team left; they just seemed to disappear altogether.

As for Oliver he was as heart broken as Sara was. He couldn't believe his own actions and how badly he hurt her. Some days he'd look at the ring, then burry it in his trunk. Then three months later an addition of the Daily Prophet would change his life.

--

Sara sat at a table in the leaky Caldron with Rita Skeeter. She seemed all too willing to report on the young Quidditch star. Sara had given up her spot on the Appleby Arrows and was accepting offers from other teams. Her father came back from America to help her.

"So what do you believe your next job will be?" Rita asked.

"I'm not too sure yet."

"Well then, what do you hope for?" She smiled, "Quidditch or something completely different?"

"Something different would be nice but Quidditch has always been my life and I would like to continue my experience."

--

"Here is an offer for a team just outside of Boston for Quodpot."

"No, I will not play Quodpot, its bad enough I played it when I was a kid."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Still! Professor McGonagall is looking for a new Transfigurations teacher and has offered me the job."

"Or you could marry Oliver."

"He told me to get out of his life."

"Sara you love the man," her father threw his arms up in the air. "You carried his child."

"I miscarried!" His daughter had become distressed and depressed about everything.

"By that way," he left the room and Sara rubbed her small bump she had acquired.

--

'Dear Oliver, I have heard of the incidents that had passed three months ago. And I feel duty bound as Sara's father to tell you that she carries your child once more. She is sick and getting worse, she has completely lost touch with everything that was once important to her. Please come and see her, see if you can't make anything right again.'

Oliver read the letter and ran to Dumbledore's office.

"Albus she needs to say whether she wants the job."

"She is sick," Oliver said handing the letter to McGonagall, "She is pregnant with my child."

"Congratulations Oliver," Dumbledore said patting him on the back.

"She is sick," McGonagall handed the letter to Dumbledore. "Christmas break is coming up, go and see her take the holidays off."

"Are you going to marry her?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes, I believe I will."

--

Sara grew with each passing day and kept mostly to her room. Her father left for America again and her mother stayed to help Sara. She tried to get her young daughter to eat but she refused to. She didn't care id she lost the baby; it wouldn't help her and Oliver.

"Sara please," her mother set a tray of food on the night stand, "you can't keep moping around. You have a child to live for."

"This child won't help my life along. It won't bring Oliver back to me." She cried.

"You underestimate the power of children, my dear."


End file.
